Life Sucks
by murray52
Summary: Jane has been taken by Hoyt, will Maura allow her new colleagues in on her supernatural life to help find her? Supernatural Rizzles, rated T might go M
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry for such a delay on the sequel between uni and getting my computer fixed it is taking me a while. So I've started small on this chapter, hopefully I get back into it. Leave your comments and were you think I should go with this. Enjoy!

Jane woke up to a banging head ache, her eyes were fuzzy whilst she tried to recognise her surroundings. As she tried to lift her head she realised she was strapped to some kind of table, with straps on her arms and head. She struggled, trying to pull of the straps that where keeping her hostage as she did so she heard a door swing open and two pair of footsteps walk her way. She whoever was keeping her here wasn't human, how could they get to her and get away without a scratch from Maura?

"Hello Jane, it good to she you again". As those words mad its way to the woman on the table she tried to turn her head sideways to see the only person it was coming from. She say her monster, Charles Hoyt and one of his goons standing there smiling at her. He strode over and moved his face right next to hers.

"ahhh Janie, I see you still wait for me, anticipate me. But this time you have a new friend, I'd like to meet her. I see she is important in my friends circle." with that he pointed over to his goon, who was doing things at super speed just like a vampire. Jane turned to Hoyt with the gravest face.

"Hmmm, I see you know all about it. Well I'll let you two get acquainted, I have errands to run. Goodbye Janie." Hoyt slid his finger down Jane's cheek to which Jane flinched.

As Hoyt left the room she saw the eyes of Hoyts superhuman goon and in that moment she was praying that Maura was out there looking for her.

Meanwhile...

As the lights turned back on in Vicki's bar. Everyone was there looking at each accept that Jane was gone and Maura was on the floor, with an apparent broken neck. Korsak, with gun in hand, and Frost faces were shocked, whilst Vicki's face purveyed an expression that can only be summed up with, 'oh shit'. She knew what was gunna happen in 3...2...1...

Maura sprang up at speed and knocked the gun out of Korsak's grip and grabbed his throat raising him in the air.

"where is she?" she bellowed, whilst Frost nearly passed out and Vicki tried everything to calm her down. "I said, where is she?" this time her fangs were out, not giving a damn about their cover considering it was only the two detectives, Vicki and herself.

"I... don't... know" Korsak tried to choke out, knowing he was running out of air Maura dropped him onto his feet and went to the bar to calm herself down.

"what the fuck Maura? what are you?" Korsak coughed out, whilst Frost tried to help his friend up who was doubled over.

"It doesn't matter we need to find Jane." Vicki comes up to the vampire and puts a reassuring pat on her back. Knowing how much pain the vampire is in.

"We will find her Maura, I'm sure of it. If it is one of the clans it will mean war, we need to find ot who before that occurs." Vicki now looked to the two detectives who had righted themselves. "well, as for you two... Maura what about them two?" As Vicki pointed and Maura followed her arm. She got up gracefully and stood in full view of the two men.

"What's going on Maura?" Korsak pleaded, whilst Frost still in a bit of shock due to the fact he had already connected the dots from watching way to many Dracula movies.

Maura, bowed her head then lifted it back up with the exception that know her fangs were out and she looked them in the eye. "I'm a 1000 year old vampire. I'm the mate of Jane Rizzoli and I'm telling you this because I can't blank Frosts memory anymore and Korsak, you know Jane better than anyone here and I need your help to find her." Maura now strode towards Korsak, fang retracted with pleading eyes. Frost flinched and stepped back as she came towards them, Korsak stood his ground and eyed the vampire. He turned to Vicki.

"and you?" Korsak said.

"nahh, totally human me. Unless you count a bit of liverpuddlian from my mother's side?" Vicki always trying to lighten the mood.

Korsak nodded, "Is it true about, her" pointing to the vampire in front of him, "and Jane", Vicki nodded solemnly. "Okay, well we need to find her and what better than a vampire who lifts more than my house." he walked towards the booth and got his phone out to call in and say that both he and Frost wouldn't be in for the next week or so. Vicki walked up to Frost like he was a scared bunny.

"Hey there, how about I get you a shit load of beer on the house and I tell you why and how I may have accidently hacked into BPD more than ten times... Okay?" Frost just nodded at Vicki and allowed her to pull him to the bar. Maura on the other hand was stood there watching the bar full of her team.

"where are you Jane?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jane looked around the room, it was small and not exactly the Ritz, but it seemed comfortable. Hoyt was over with his apprentice talking about whatever, that Jane really didn't want to know yet.

'why hasn't Maura gotten me yet?' Jane wondered, she knew Maura would be ripping people apart just to find her, she hoped she wasn't and that Vicki had calmed her down. But the thing that was bothering her the most was that Maura and her had a connection if Maura was hurt Jane could feel it slightly, even if she was at the other end of the world. But for a vampire apparently its worse, whatever her mate feels she feels just the same. 'So why isn't she here yet?' Jane wondered whilst trying to get out of her cuffs and bindings that Hoyt placed her in.

"Ah now now now Janie, you keep still and perfect, I don't want those cuffs chafing on you and leaving you with marks. I have such great plans for us to stay together forever." Hoyt said making sure he got closer to Jane with every syllable.

Jane narrowed her eyes and looked Hoyt straight in the eye, "yeah like what?" Hoyt laughed and turned away to head back to his apprentice.

"oh you'll see Janie, you'll see" That's when Jane noticed the brightly coloured yellow smoke coming from what looked like a science contraption. Then with a poof of more different coloured smoked poured out. Jane tried to figure out what the apprentice was doing until she heard a click. She turned her head and looked at her arm.

"what the hell when was I..." Jane was hooked up to an IV drip with had been modified to give Jane sedatives on a timer. Hoyt looked over at the Sleeping Jane, he wandered over and placed hand on her neck.

"oh how I wish I could complete my finest work, but unfortunately other plans have come along my Janie." with that Hoyt smiled whilst his apprentice looked on.

Meanwhile...

Over at Vicki's after the initial shock of Maura, everyone had calmed down. Frost got over his shock and they were all crowed round the booth Jane and Maura usually sit at. Vicki went to the door and locked it turning over the open sign to closed then came to join them grabbing her history book, having a feeling she might need to explain things again.

"Right tell me what the hell is going on?" Frost now completely over the shock looked over at Maura and Vicki. Maura sighed whilst Vicki comically opened to the correct page in her book.

"You know I'm a vampire, well in my world there are vampire's, werewolves' and ghosts. We are all living underground or in secret and I'm one of the oldest. I came to Boston to sort out a problem with one of the wolf clans." Maura was interrupted by Korsak.

"the so called 'animal attacks' I presume?" Korsak who was not looking at Maura at all was now looking at her straight in the eye.

Maura nodded sadly, "It wasn't their fault, they were infected by a virus which made them rabid and unable to change back into human form, that how I met Jane, she was walking home from meeting you guys for drinks when I saved her from such an attack. We connected something I haven't felt in over a 1000 years, I couldn't explain it. Anyways I blanked her memory so she would be safe, that is until my father posted me at BPD and she started to remember everything that happened. Turns out we were mates."

"and what is that exactly?" Frost eyed her suspiciously. Maura turned to Vicki who could best explain it.

"Well since the dawn the time, every now and again two supers, supernatural creatures, find each other at a time when an event of great importance happens, they connect making them mates. They find out the answer to such an event and then they die. They don't live very long." Vicki said solemnly coming to the conclusion that maybe the werewolf virus wasn't the event the two current mates were supposed to have ultimately have solved.

Korsak with wide eyes then looked straight into Maura's eyes with a fierceness, "So what your saying is Jane could die, because she hooked up with you?" as Maura was about to lunge at Korsak again Vicki put her arm out to stop her and opened her mouth to explain.

"No, you're a detective look over what I just told you and what is the difference between history and now?" Korsak sat back at Vicki's question and then it dawned on him. Jane isn't supernatural. Vicki nodded. "I have been trying to figure out how Maura and Jane even have this connection considering she isn't a supernatural creature, she may have been descendant of one but, I don't see that as a reason." Korsak and Frost looked at each other and raised an eyebrow, Vicki noticed and sighed rolling her eyes. "For the love of Pete, right I'll tell the story from the beginning."

Vicki explained the story of Romulus and Reamus, the wolves, the vampires and all their history up until now. After a couple of hours and a few beers later, both Korsak and Frost were practically experts in supers history. Maura getting more agitated by the second looked up at the two detectives with pleading eyes.

"Listen I don't care if you don't trust me, humans naturally don't anyways. But please help me find Jane its hurting me that I can't find. Normally I would be able to, but something is stopping me connecting with her. I need your help, because even though she and I are mates, I still don't know everything about her history because of the walls she has built." Korsak saw the look of desperation in Maura's eyes and sighed, knowing that it was his call and Frost in this position would do whatever he said.

Korsak looked over to Maura, "we'll find her, together. Even on our own we wouldn't be much use as we don't know this world as well as you two do and the extra resources and power might help." Maura slowly put her hands over Korsak's and smiled her thanks and gratitude. That's when Korsak saw the need in her eye, even though he wanted to protect Jane and it felt like a natural instinct at the time. He knew at that point Maura would die for her and do anything to get to her.

"Right, I'm thinking I get all my books out and you lot can start skipping through them. I have about 100 books so this will be fun. Maura why don't you and Korsak examine Jane's life in minutely boring detail whilst we work. Also the bar is free if you want it." Vicki said that last part with disdain, she has never held a free bar ever.

"yesss..." Frost punched the air whilst Vicki rolled her eyes. That's why she never held a free bar.

"Don't go mad or you'll put me out of business." Frost smiled and shrugged.

"well unless you wanna go to jail for hacking..." Vicki gave a mock expression of shock, whilst both of them headed to the backroom for the book.

"I told, I was looking for a really hot girl. Wouldn't you do the same" Vicki said in an high pitched tone. As the youngest of the group went of Maura got up and headed for the bar. Korsak was watching her.

"I thought vampires don't drink?" as Korsak said this Maura went into her own fridge behind the bar and pulled out a blood bag.

"We don't." Korsak looked shocked whilst Maura shook her head. "Listen this is my nature and if it makes you feel better, this is donated and Jane promised not to feed on anyone else unless it was her or the blood bags." Korsak shuddered whilst Maura grinned and sat back down.

"So I think this is gunna be a long night..." Korsak sighed, Maura sucking on her bloodbag nodded.

"Don't worry if you fall asleep I can stay up. We'll find her Korsak." Korsak nodded and flipped open his notebook. They started to chart Jane's life in detail as much as they could, whilst the two youngest bickered over the history books well into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys just a quick message and a request from you lovely people. I look at all the great story photos on fanfiction (some probably done by you awesome people.) and well I'm envious. I was wandering if anyone could possibly do me one to relate to this story as I am the most awkward when it comes to photoshop. If you do I will credit you for the photo and put you in as a pivotal character. So if you have one that suits this story send me it and your name and il credit you in the story. Cheers

Murray x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: soz for such the late update, back at university now and that means actually having to do work and I apparently can't procrastinate this year. So stick with it!

As she looked around the place she was in she saw cabins and houses, something like she would find in the town of Salem at the time of the witch trials. She walked slowly in the greyness of the day over to what seemed to be like a town square. She looked to the town hall, where in front she could see a raised platform. As she adjusted her eyes and blinked a couple of times, it only dawned on her that she wasn't in the place she was 5 minutes ago. As she started to panic and look for a way that was familiar she began hearing shouts and jeering, she looked around and just like ghosts she saw crowds of people around her, as she looked at the faces of the people, she was wandering what all the commotion was about. She looked in the direction everyone was looking at, which was at the platform. There her eyes automatically dropped on the face she has craved for hours, Maura, though not the Maura she knew. Here she looked dark, yet sophisticated. She was wearing typical puritan clothing and held her hands folded over what seemed to be a book. Next to her she immediately recognised as her vampire father, Victor who was now stepping forward. She could only hear mumbles from the super, as if the sound was on a low setting, but he pointed of stage as a man, chained and gagged walked up the steps of the platform and was chained to a post by guards.

As Jane watched the scene in front of her, she looked straight at the chained man and as if he knew he looked straight into her eyes, as if piercing her soul. Victor closed the book he was holding and held the torch out and dropped in to the pile of wood by the chained mans feet. He kept looking at Jane, which was disturbing her to no end, but not of her free will she ran towards the man shouting and screaming for him to be released, but instead she never got there and he started screaming.

That's when she woke up, with sweat on her brow and like the man chained, She was too only though she realised, on the same table as before. She looked around the room of which she groggily recognised as the room Hoyt was keeping her. She looked to her arm and saw the IV was taken out.

"Fuck, I hate being dosed..." As she looked up she saw a figure coming towards her in the shadows. She knew it wasn't Hoyt because he would be taunting her. As he came into view she gasped.

"you?... but I just dreamed something that..." He nodded and pulled up a chair to the table Jane was on.

"yes... I know you know of the supers... so I can divulge a bit. My name is James Williams, I'm sorry I have to do this to you. You were the only one viable." He smiled a sad smile as he looked at Jane, whilst she just scrunched her face until she realised and raised her eyebrows as to why her.

Jane put her head back, "my blood it has the wolf capability... and I'm the key? right?" Jane was now looking James in the eye, he just lowered his and then looked up at the Italian. "Well, obviously Hoyt wants what you're doing. Where is he actually?" James got up and moved to the other side of the table were the IV was.

Whilst putting in Jane's drip with considerable hardship thanks to her wriggling, "he is out on an errand, he will be back shortly." He managed to get the drip in and press the dispense button.

"urgh you fucking ass..." Jane managed to get that last part out as the sleeping drug seeped into her system and quickly put her to sleep.

As James saw the woman in front of him fall asleep and into a calmness he hasn't seen in years. He brought his hand to caress her cheek, he looked down lovingly at the woman and whispered.

"I will bring vengeance to those who have done us wrong and I will bring you back. I promise" He dropped his hand and went over to the table he was working on.

**Meanwhile the next day...**

As Korsak, Maura, Frost and Vicki were reading the books and papers on Jane's life both natural and super. Maura felt that her connection to Jane was weaker than ever, she felt as if she was losing her.

"arghh!.." Maura sped to the bar and punched through it to get rid of her frustration. "We have nothing, nothing to go on and she is getting weaker I just know it." Korsak and Frost were wide eyed at the petite M.E. who had just ripped apart a bar. Vicki on the other hand was pissed.

"Hey we will get her back okay? it just takes time, go have a blood bag, cool down and next time don't take it out on my bar." Vicki was now up in Maura's face, as the vampire was considering draining her right there, she fought against it and did what Vicki said. Frost nodded, being very impressed, whilst Korsak let out a breath in relief.

Vicki was going to sit back down when the door sounded. Vicki turned to the sound and nearly lost herself, Sofia, the girl who she had been dreaming about and tracking down was now in her bar.

Sofia came to the centre of the bar and looked Vicki up and down, giving her such eyes it would make you die with excitement on the spot. Frost got up but as he did, Vicki pushed him down.

"Sorry mate she is sooo mine." She smiled to the man who plopped his head in his hands thinking 'why are all the woman who are hot either taken or gay?' he shook his head then got back to his work.

Vicki strolled up to Sofia, "so what brings you to my lovely establishment?" Sofia smiled and stepped closer.

"Well I wanted to see you, you were taking far too long to find me and to be honest I kinda wanted to see what you got up to in daylight."

Vicki grinned, "well just working some missing persons case, I'm a bit of an investigator you know?" Vicki said in an 'I'm totally awesome' voice. Sofia nodded and lent her head to the other women's ear.

"So, by the looks of the books and papers, I'm guessing your having trouble locating the missing person... hmmm by any chance... what was her name oh yeah Jane Rizzoli." Vicki's eyes widened in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** Hey, I am so sorry I have been so slow. Literally university is killing me, but I will try and upload as soon as. Unfortunately exams are coming up so please bare with me.

* * *

As soon as Maura heard the name leave the unknown woman's lips, she sped over to the woman and just like Korsak grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up in the air.

"Where is she?" she demanded looking angrily into hers eyes, "Where is she?" she said again but louder and more forcefully than anyone had heard Maura in a long while, not even when it came to threatening Korsak earlier.

The woman coughed a bit, took in a deep breath and began to speak, "I can help you if you let go, I can't if I die. There isn't many of my kind left." With this Maura cocked her head thought for a millisecond and then let go, leaving Sofia to crumple to the ground and grasped at her sore throat, though in pain she didn't seem to faze at the vampire. Vicki went to help the girl up, mortified at events whilst Korsak scrabbled round for water for the girls. Frost was dumbstruck at the scene and still a little shocked at how the petite medical examiner could lift such a large weight.

They walked over to the booth and sat down whilst, Sofia sipped on her water and tried to get her breathing back whilst Maura looked straight at her, death glare and all, trying to calm down. Vicki noticed this and decided to start talking first.

"Okay, Sofia please start from the beginning of what you know on Jane. I think you should also tell us about 'your kind'." Sofia looked up at Vicki and nodded. She took a deep breath and started to explain.

"well... my name is Sofia Santos. I was sent a message by my ancestor in a dream, for the mate of Jane Rizzoli." at this the vampire narrowed her eyes as Sofia rubbed her neck again and continued, "She said, 'he is back and he is here to watch you burn'. I'm so sorry." Maura had anger in her eyes, she needed to know facts, not some vague message.

"That doesn't tell me who has her? please tell me!" Maura's strain in her voice was begging and if the others hadn't have known the connection Maura had with Jane, it would of sounded pathetic. Sofia closed her eyes and then breathed out. She pulled out an old book out of her bag and set it on the table, it looked similar to Vicki's archives.

"Do you know what this is?" as she said this, it clicked, Maura knew what she was or at least related to. She looked to Vicki who only looked at the book, then at Vince and Frost, who looked very puzzled.

Solemnly Maura spoke, "I thought I would never see the day again where I would be sitting opposite a witch." everyone looked at Maura, who was now staring down Sofia in a cold hard look. Sofia shook her head and gave a weak smile.

"no, I'm no witch, well at least not one with powers. There been anyone in my family in decades who has had any known gifts. This is the first time this has happened in over 400 years of my family." Sofia flipped the book and pointed to the pages. "This book chronicles my families spells, abilities and visions over the past 500 years, ever since we first settled here from Spain. We havn't had abilities, but we have been keeping up with events and history of the witches, especially the witch covens from Europe. In particular the Williams family."

At this Maura melted, she knew which part of history she was talking about, it was a tough time and it brought back a lot of memories. " I can't believe this, how could he be back?..." By this Frost got frustrated in being left out.

"okay what is going on?" Everyone looked at Maura as he said this, she took a deep breath.

"you all know the Salem witch trials correct?" everyone nodded, "well I was there, we were the ones who condemned them all." At this Korsak, Frost and Vicki's jaw dropped, even Vicki didn't know this. "I know what you are probably thinking... but it wasn't like it sounds. The history books only tell of female witch burnings, but there were also male burnings as well. We carried them out for the safety of the world." Korsak jumped up and pointed to the vampire.

"condemning innocent women and men , to burn... for what having minds of their own. That is horrible. Disgraceful." Maura looked down at Korsak's outburst, obviously able to go on. Sofia put an arm on his elbow to get him to calm down and sit, he did so though with caution.

"Listen, she did it with very good reason." Sofia exclaimed calmly. "The reason being because they were witches, all of them in fact." Korsak still didn't take it, just because they were witches, didn't mean they had to be burned. "I know you still don't believe she did the right thing, so how about I explain it and show you with the archive. you can carbon test the paper to prove this thing is well old." Korsak looked at the open book and nodded, picked up his beer and had a swig. "Okay, Salem was a hotspot for witches. It was like Mecca for them because of a few tiny cracks in the fabric of being. This fabric is in actual fact layers of life and death. I won't get into much detail, but in that area, with enough witches. You could harness enough power for amazing and terrible deeds."

"Like what?" Korsak questioned in his gruff voice.

Sofia sighed, "The role of the centuries back was to help control the order and evolution of other supers and make sure the ghosts passed on when ready. When the Salem witch trials rolled around everything had worked itself out, the need for witches where obsolete, hence why I aint got no powers. Even though this was the case some remaining covens did have abilities. Salem was a hotspot, there the fabric of life is weak and pours with energy, with enough witched in that place it would only take the strongest to be able to things such as bring people back from the dead or send them there." Sofia looked to Maura who nodded, "The reason there were trials was because a witch, named James Williams, was planning to conduct this with the help of other witches. He wanted to kill all supernatural beings and rule humanity. Basically your average over ego asshole. He wanted to be King."

"So Maura stopped it from happening?" Frost whispered. Maura nodded and Vicki raised her eyebrows.

Sofia eventually piped up, "yes basically, she did."

"We used this point of darkness to completely wipe it from supernatural records and passed it of as a human one, we couldn't let the secret of the area get out. So we used religion to cover it up. It worked, I just didn't know there were others watching." Maura said looking at Sofia. Everyone pondered, then Vicki piped up.

"So what now?"

**Meanwhile...**

Jane awoke looking up at a blue sky, she felt grass under her fingers and smelt wild flowers around her. She involuntarily moved her arms and found she was next to a person, turning her head she saw James. Though he was dressed in puritan clothing, he had his eyes shut and had a smile on his face. She looked down at herself in puritan attire and then back at James who was now looking at her.

"Hey there, I've missed you." he said calm and not at all like before. She felt herself smile unwillingly. She then found herself moving to lay on top of the man. She came to the conclusion, that like before she was only seeing through this woman's eyes.

"I missed you too, if only we could be together always." with this said she was leaning down and ended up kissing him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, which were an amazing shade of green.

"Soon my love, we will be."

with this she woke up, again groggy and made out two figures in front of her. She saw Hoyt straight off and then saw James, who was shouting at the man who made her life hell.

"You will not touch her until I say so, you got it? if you put one hand on her I will put you back where you were and you can rot." James' commanding tone made Hoyt shrink. As James turned to look at her, she didn't seem to have it in her to piss off James after that show, but she didn't exactly want to slap him on the back for a put down well done.

Instead she gave him a curious look and as his eyes locked on hers it went from angry to something of sweetness and as quick as it came it left. He waved his hand and Hoyt scurried off.

He strode over to her side and in a calm manner said, "I'm sorry you had to see that." He waved his hand over her forehead and unbeknownst to Jane something glowed. "you have to sleep now, I will see you in a little while." Jane struggled with her arm shouting profanities until everything went black.


End file.
